warriors_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
LunaClan/Roleplay/Archive 1
Spiderheart padded into camp so she could eat. ''Cinder'' ''I liek polka dots'' 21:33, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Sunpaw bounced over to Spiderheart. "Hi!" she squealed. "Can you be my mentor? I forget mine!" 21:55, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Hazelkit curled her tail over her nose, trying to fall asleep. Her mind was invaded by nightmares of her parents, and she saw them whenever she closed her eyes. --- Moonstar walked around camp, surveying. ShoonDerpI'm not perfect but I keep trying~ 21:57, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Spiderheart chuckled. "I would love to young one, but I'm a medicine cat. Do you want to be a medicine cat?" ''Cinder'' ''I liek polka dots'' 22:00, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Axolotlheart looked at Moonstar. "Should I gather a hunting patrol?" She asked the leader. —'' '[[User:Shadow Force|''C'r''''y's'']] [[Mudkip|''Ju'st'' keep]] [[User talk:Shadow Force|''swim'ming'']]' 22:01, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Moonstar nodded. "Yes. And I'll join you." ShoonDerpI'm not perfect but I keep trying~ 22:02, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Icecreek jumped to his paws. 22:03, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Spiderheart jumped up and bounded over to Axolotheart. "Can I come with you? I need some tansy." '''Cinder''' [[Spiderheart|''I liek polka dots]] 22:05, March 17, 2013 (UTC) "Yes yes yes YES!" Sunpaw called, bounding across camp to follow Spiderheart."Could I?" 22:13, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Spiderheart smiled. "I'd love to have you as an apprentice. Lets go ask Moonstar!" Spider meowed and went to Moonstar. ''Cinder'' ''I liek polka dots'' 22:18, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Hazelkit stumbled to her paws, and padded over to where Soaringkit, her best friend, sat. "Soar..." she mewed sadly. "I hate my daddy..." ShoonDerpI'm not perfect but I keep trying~ 10:45, March 18, 2013 (UTC) "What do you mean?" he squeaked, nudging her shaking pelt. Write it on the sky 18:45, March 18, 2013 (UTC) "He's mean and he calls me mean names and he scratched me once..." Hazelkit whimpered, a tear sliding down her cheek. ShoonDerpI'm not perfect but I keep trying~ 18:47, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Soaringkit hugged her. "You stick with me, Haze." he said, hugging her. Write it on the sky 18:52, March 18, 2013 (UTC) "I'm scared, Soar..." She cried, hugging him back. ShoonDerpI'm not perfect but I keep trying~ 18:53, March 18, 2013 (UTC) "Don't be. I'll be right here for you all the time." he purred, flicking her ears with his soft, thin tail. Write it on the sky 18:55, March 18, 2013 (UTC) "Thanks, Soar," Hazelkit mewed, pressing close to him. ShoonDerpI'm not perfect but I keep trying~ 19:04, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Icecreek licked his long pelt. 19:08, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Soaringkit purred. "You're welcome, Haze." he purred. "Let's play!" Write it on the sky 19:23, March 18, 2013 (UTC) "Okay!" Hazelkit replied. "Try to catch me!" She ran out of the nursery, laughing. ShoonDerpI'm not perfect but I keep trying~ 19:24, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Soaringkit chased after her, nipping at her tail every so often playfully and grabbing onto it, but failed every time as it was shaken from his grasp. Write it on the sky 20:28, March 18, 2013 (UTC) "Haha! I'm too fast for you!" Hazelkit cried, running faster and crashing into the wall of the medicine den. ShoonDerpI'm not perfect but I keep trying~ 20:56, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Soaringkit let out a hearty purr. "Y'alright, Haze?" he laughed. Write it on the sky 21:04, March 18, 2013 (UTC) "Ya think?" She replied, tackling him to the ground and pinning him down. ShoonDerpI'm not perfect but I keep trying~ 21:05, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Soaringkit laughed. Write it on the sky 21:07, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Mistkit came padding up. "Can I play?" She asked. ---- Hazelkit nodded. "You both try to catch me!" She took off in the other direction, not looking where she was going. ShoonDerpI'm not perfect but I keep trying~ 19:05, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Fennelpaw blocked Hazelkit's path by jumping in front of her. "Don't be a spoon, Hazelkit. Can't you see the wall?" she hissed. Write it on the sky 19:22, March 20, 2013 (UTC) "I-I'm s-sorry..." She whimpered, runnign and hiding behind Soaringkit, shaking a little. ShoonDerpI'm not perfect but I keep trying~ 19:41, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Fennelpaw snorted. "I'm not mad at you, honey. Just warning you." she laughed. Write it on the sky 20:50, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Memories of her father clouded Hazelkit's mind, and she pressed closer to Soaringkit. ShoonDerpI'm not perfect but I keep trying~ 19:46, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Soaringkit looked at her. "You look tired. Wanna rest a while?" he asked. Write it on the sky 19:49, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Hazelkit nodded. ShoonDerpI'm not perfect but I keep trying~ 20:04, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Soaringkit lay beside her and fell asleep, faintly snoring. Write it on the sky 19:03, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Hazelkit smiled. Of course he'd fall asleep that quickly. She lay against him, and the sound of his beating heart lulled her into sleep. ShoonDerpI'm not perfect but I keep trying~ 19:04, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Fennelpaw snorted as she walked past the two kits sleeping, but quietly enough not to wake them, showing she cared a little bit. Write it on the sky 19:06, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Moonstar smiled. Hazelkit and Soaringkit looked like best friends already. ---- Darkfur lashed his tail, going over to his mate and kit. "Birchleaf, Mistkit," he smiled. Mistkit bounced over to him and curled into his side. He purred, sweeping his tail over his flank. "Where's the brat?" He sneered, not seeing Hazelkit. ShoonDerpI'm not perfect but I keep trying~ 19:09, March 22, 2013 (UTC) At Soaringkit's wake, he heard Darkfur's words. He flexed his claws and curled closer to Hazelkit. "I won't let him touch you." he growled faintly. Write it on the sky 19:17, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Darkfur growled, and padded toward the nursery. "Brat! Come out, come out, wherever you are!" ShoonDerpI'm not perfect but I keep trying~ 19:23, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Soaringkit opened his eyes and hissed. He got up, eyes fixed angrily on the tom. "I do hope you don't mean Hazelkit." he growled. Write it on the sky 19:27, March 22, 2013 (UTC) "That's exactly who I mean. Bring it to me. Now." Darkfur hissed. ShoonDerpI'm not perfect but I keep trying~ 19:28, March 22, 2013 (UTC) "It? Excuse me, Haze is not ''an ''it. She's a she. And no. Why should I bring her to you? She's terrified of you, Darkfur. She doesn't understand why you neglect her. You're so nice to Mistkit and Birchleaf, but why are you so.. distant from Haze? She wants a father as much as I want mine back. But at least when Streakpelt was alive he cared about me! She has a father now, and you have a daughter. You should love her as much as you love Mistkit." Soaringkit growled. Write it on the sky 19:32, March 22, 2013 (UTC) "Hazelkit is a disappointment. I never wanted her. I hate that miserable excuse for a cat! She deserves to be neglected. She deserves to die. Mistkit is my only kit. I am not her father, she is not my daughter. I love Mistkit and Birchleaf more than my life. She can go die in a hole for all I care," Darkfur retorted. ShoonDerpI'm not perfect but I keep trying~ 19:35, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Soaringkit stared him in the eye. "Well, I'll look after her. I ''love her for who she is. She's the most amazayn cat I've ever met, and she always will be." he snarled. "You'll never get to her. Get out of here." he growled. Write it on the sky 19:40, March 22, 2013 (UTC) "It doesn't deserve love. It deserves death. Let me see it," Darkfur snapped. ShoonDerpI'm not perfect but I keep trying~ 19:49, March 22, 2013 (UTC) "No." Soaringkit snarled defiantly. Write it on the sky 19:52, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Darkfur shrugged his way past the little tom, and shook his daughter. "Get you, you little brat!" He screamed. --- Hazelkit jumped awake, starled. "D-D-...." She tried to move away, but Darkfur didn't seem to happy with that plan. He jumped on her, and sliced a claw down her flank. "Learn your lesson!" He snapped, watching crimson blood pour out of her flank. Hazelkit immediately let out a wail, tears streamimng down her cheeks. ShoonDerpI'm not perfect but I keep trying~ 19:56, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Soaringkit pushed Darkfur over, and, kicking his head, he yowled; "Haze! RUN!" Write it on the sky 20:05, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Hazelkit nodded, limping away. Her injury was holding her back .ShoonDerpI'm not perfect but I keep trying~ 20:11, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Soaringkit grabbed her muzzle and ran as fast as he could, Darkfur on his heels. Fennelpaw saw Darkfur and leapt on him. "I don't think you're going to be attacking my little brother." she hissed, digging her claws into his shoulder. "Or Hazelkit." She dug them in deeper, feeling her claws roughly scratch bone, as if she was scratching paper. Write it on the sky 20:14, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Darkfur shook her off and raced after the two kits. ShoonDerpI'm not perfect but I keep trying~ 20:15, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Soaringkit shot out of the bushes, Hazelkit behind him. The grey-and-white tom hid in a bush. Write it on the sky 20:19, March 22, 2013 (UTC) (Uh...isn't Soar ginger?) Hazelkit limped as fast as she could, still in pain. ShoonDerpI'm not perfect but I keep trying~ 14:38, March 23, 2013 (UTC) (i thought he was grey and white ouo) Soaringkit sat down beside her. Write it on the sky 14:42, March 23, 2013 (UTC) (nvm my derp) "It hurts..." Hazelkit whimpered, collapsing to the ground. ShoonDerpI'm not perfect but I keep trying~ 14:46, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Soaringkit stroked it lightly with his tail. "You'll be safe soon." he whispered. Write it on the sky 15:03, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Hazelkit coughed against him, whimpering. ShoonDerpI'm not perfect but I keep trying~ 15:13, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Soaringkit held her tightly. Write it on the sky 15:37, March 23, 2013 (UTC) "Soar...." She gasped, pressing closer and closer. ----- Mistkit came up, Birchleaf behind. "What in the name of StarClan are you doing to it?!" Birchleaf cried. ShoonDerpI'm not perfect but I keep trying~ 15:42, March 23, 2013 (UTC) (ouo) Soaringkit flinched. "Your mate," he hissed at Birchleaf. "is '''not' a father." he hissed. Write it on the sky 15:45, March 23, 2013 (UTC) "Darkfur is a loyal father! Now give me my daughter!" Birchleaf hissed. ---- "Soar...please...." Hazelkit cried. "She hurts me...." ShoonDerpI'm not perfect but I keep trying~ 15:49, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Soaringkit's fur bristled. "Back off." he snarled. Write it on the sky 15:51, March 23, 2013 (UTC) "Soaringkit!" Moonstar called. "Come here, please." ----- Birchleaf stalked away, hissing. ShoonDerpI'm not perfect but I keep trying~ 15:53, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Soaringkit snarled. "What?" he asked. Write it on the sky 15:56, March 23, 2013 (UTC) "I'd like to see you in my den," Moonstar told him, beckoning the kit with a flick of her tail. ShoonDerpI'm not perfect but I keep trying~ 15:57, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Soaringkit flattened his ears and walked in. Write it on the sky 16:00, March 23, 2013 (UTC) "Soaringkit, I have some news for you," Moonstar said. ShoonDerpI'm not perfect but I keep trying~ 16:46, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Soaringkit flicked an ear. "What?" Write it on the sky 17:31, March 23, 2013 (UTC) "Mossflight has decided to leave the Clan. Now, you can choose to go with her, or stay here. The Clan will accept your decision, either way. It's your choice," Moonstar informed the little tom. ShoonDerpI'm not perfect but I keep trying~ 18:06, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Soaringkit's eyes widened. "What?" he breathed. Write it on the sky 18:35, March 23, 2013 (UTC) "I'm sorry, little one. You have until sundown to make a decision." ShoonDerpI'm not perfect but I keep trying~ 18:55, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Soaringkit searched his mind. "I really want to be with my mum. But I can't leave Haze..." he whispered. "I can't. Hazelkit means the World to me." he whispered. Write it on the sky 19:00, March 23, 2013 (UTC) "I'm not influencing you decision, but I do think you should talk to her before making a decision," Moonstar interrupted. ShoonDerpI'm not perfect but I keep trying~ 19:36, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Soaringkit's fur fluffed. "I will." he said. He walked over to Mossflight. "MUM!" he hissed. Mossflight turned. "Hello, Soar." she purred. "So, we're leaving now. I said goodbye to Hazelkit for you, darling." she purred, nuzzling him. Soaringkit broke away. "What? Why?" he growled. Mossflight blinked. "Because we have to go. Come on!" she mewed, grabbing his paw and dragging him. Soaringkit broke free of her grip. "No. I'm not coming with you. You can't set my life. I know I have a future here, with Haze. I can't leave her. Ever. Goodbye." he said, turning tail. Mossflight's eyes widened. "Soar! Soaringkit..." she trailed off. But Soaringkit had gone. Write it on the sky 20:02, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Hazelkit had heard everything. "Soar...go...go with your mother..." ShoonDerpI'm not perfect but I keep trying~ 13:01, March 24, 2013 (UTC) "No. Never. I'll never leave you, Haze." he mewed defiantly. Write it on the sky 13:02, March 24, 2013 (UTC) "Go." Hazelkit mewed sternly. ShoonDerpI'm not perfect but I keep trying~ 13:03, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Soaringkit looked at her one last time, his eyes filled with pain. Turning around, he followed his mother out of camp. Mossflight's cheery, high-pitched voice squealed with delight. "Oh, my dear, we will have such fun together! Free of Clan life!" she purred. Soaringkit's tail dragged along the floor. Write it on the sky 13:08, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Hazelkit collapsed to the ground in sobs. Why did she tell him to leave?! She needed him. She missed him. Soar. She really needed him. She was absolutely terrified. ShoonDerpI'm not perfect but I keep trying~ 13:10, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Soaringkit continued to follow his mother. They passed the Lake Range, and were headed for plains. Mossflight settled down to rest. Soaringkit lay down with her. I miss you, Haze. Write it on the sky 13:15, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Hazelkit fell into sleep, still whimpering. ShoonDerpI'm not perfect but I keep trying~ 13:32, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Fennelpaw yawned and fell asleep. Write it on the sky 13:35, March 24, 2013 (UTC) "Soar..." Hazelkit whimpered in her sleep. --- Mistkit curled beside her distraught sister, trying to calm her down. She felt really bad. Soaringkit was her sister's one true love. ShoonDerpI'm not perfect but I keep trying~ 15:27, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Soaringkit woke up in the middle of the night. He glared at his mother, who was sleeping soundly. I can't stay here. It's not the same.... ''he thought. ''I miss Haze.. but she wants me gone. What do I do? ''Despair filled his mind. "I'm going back. I don't care how long it takes me. I'll find her again." he vowed, and started off. (he'll take AGES) Write it on the sky 15:31, March 25, 2013 (UTC) (kk) "GET UP, YOU IDIOTIC KIT!" Darkfur cried, shaking Hazelkit until her eyes opened. She immediately scooted away, in fear. "Soar..." she whispered. ---- "Your 'Soar' isn't here. It's all me!" Darkfur hissed, jumping on the poor kit. ShoonDerpI'm not perfect but I keep trying~ 15:35, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Soaringkit darted through fields and forests. He heard barks and his fur stood on end. ''Oh, StarClan.. He pelted through the trees, until he couldn't move. Collapsing on the floor, he felt his throat tighten. He knew he couldn't rest. He hauled himself up and continued to run. His side and throat burned, but he continued to run. But he couldn't run any further. His paws tripped and his legs buckled. He lay on his side, panting. Shapes moved towards him, and one grabbed his tiny body in their jaws. Write it on the sky 16:08, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Hazelkit whimpered and coughed, as Darkfur attacked her. ShoonDerpI'm not perfect but I keep trying~ 16:33, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Soaringkit struggled free of the dog's grip, and continued to pound on, his paws drumming wildly against the mud as he ran further and further, until he bumped into a wide fence. Hang on.. ''he thought. ''This is a Twolegplace! I've come the right way! There's a twolegplace right next to the Lake Range! I must be there. ''He sighed heavily, and turned right, towards a footpath. The lake was within sight, but was far away. Write it on the sky 16:38, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Nyanheart flew out into the forest setting a beautiful solid rainbow in the sky. '''Cinder''' [[Spiderheart|''I liek polka dots]] 20:27, March 25, 2013 (UTC)